


The Monster Hunters

by Max_x101



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_x101/pseuds/Max_x101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donegan Bane and Gracious O’Callahan - the Monster Hunters. Adventurers, inventors,authors And Fletcher stuck in the middle wandering the world, killing everything from Aswang to Zombies but here he was.</p><p>REWRITE IN PROGRESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donegan had been born into a family of Hunters, “its an old tradition, its in your blood” his father had said gruffly whenever Donegan mentioned maybe not tracking and killing vampires but yet here he was being taught, what to kill, where to find it, when it would be around. He found it fun at first, running around at night, Killing things that go bump in the night following in the family tradition  
Up Until about 100 years ago, He’d gotten bored of the traditional hunting and started getting interested in other things like guns (nice) and men (not so nice, what with it being very illegal still) So he started getting reckless, and sloppy, not watching his back.

It changed in the course of one day, no wait one night which started with Donegan swearing as he tried not to get torn to shreds by a very angry vampire, as Donegan sprinted he ran headfirst into a short stocky man his hair in a wild afro clouding behind him as he bent fiddling with some sort of silver disk.   
“Oof, oh hello there ….” the shorter man stood in greeting pulling Donegan to his feet effortlessly   
“Vampires” Donegan panted out trying to reach for his gun   
“Don't worry about it” the stranger flung the disk into the oncoming path of the three vampires where a arc of blue energy burst from the disk hitting all of the vampires at once, before cracking back into the disk and the vampires fell into dust. 

Donegan stood, awe struck for a full minute as the stranger collected his disk, slipping it into his pocket.   
“Gracious O'Callahan, Nice to meet you”   
“Donegan Bane. I think i owe you a pint”  
And so the monster hunting duo was formed.


	2. A-Z

Fletcher hated guns, The sound bothered him and left a ringing in his ears and the kick ended up leaving his sore and bruised. So Gracious had disappeared into ‘the lab’ aka the sound proofed garage for a few days and came out with something akin to a cleaver’s, but lighter and apparently stronger. Fletcher had gotten very good at using the staff part to hit people, but handling the blade was harder than it looked due to the curve, as Donegan repeated “practise makes perfect, unless you’re just really shit at something”  
Fletcher had never thought he’d end up wandering the world, killing everything from Aswang, ghoul in Filipino folklore, to Zombies. But here he was, learning everything from silver doesn’t stop a werewolf its just a lot of bullets, and Vampires can eat garlic. Reading all of the pairs books had been quiet informational but sitting down with Donegan, who’s  
family had claimed to be hunters for 15 generations, who would ramble on about monsters and killing monsters, Fletcher found it weird at first how accustomed the pair seemed to be about killing but as Gracious bluntly put it “We kill killers, if we weren’t around, these monsters would wander around killing more and more innocent people. So we stop that.” Donegan had been briefly possessed by a remnant, about 150 years ago, and since then had an anti-possession symbol and many other anti-demon related things tattooed on his upper back which is where he met Gracious, in a dingy mage tattoo parlour in east London. Gracious had been punched through the wall opposite Donegan and had landed right by Donegan’s feet, Gracious passed out and Donegan stopped the fight with a chair leg to the vampire’s heart. The two had been firm friends since. Gracious at the time had only been starting out in the hunting business but paired with Donegan they had soon became quite well know, mainly as trouble makers, in quite a few sanctuary’s and even more popular in certain hunting circles.


End file.
